Black Flushed
by Huge8itch
Summary: Su relación era un secreto. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía sobre ella, a petición de Vriska. Karkat había aceptado al menos hasta que fuese necesario revelarlo. Mientras tanto, tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse. / Dadle las gracias por esta maravilla a Scratchy-Acid -reverencia-
1. Chapter 1

A Karkat no le molestaba el tiempo que tardaba en ir andando hasta la colmena de Vriska. Normalmente usaba ese tiempo para pensar qué le haría una vez que estuviera allí. No, siempre estaba ahí ese extraño sentimiento de vacío cuando se iba. Todas las semanas era lo mismo. Él llegaría y la pondría en su sitio (o ella a él), y maldecirían, morderían y se odiarían hasta que él tuviera que irse.

Para ellos era algo más que una simple kismesitude. Era algo terapéutico. Vriska y Karkat eran desagradables hasta el punto de necesitar una manera sana de liberar estrés y sentirse mejor con ellos mismos; y un kismesis era una forma fantástica de conseguirlo, que les permitía la liberación que ambos necesitaban.

Karkat había traído su mochila con todo lo que pretendía usar esa noche: una cuerda larga, una venda para los ojos, una mordaza por si la necesitaba (probablemente para hacerla callar) y un cubo. Se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo. También llevaba algunos cuchillos. No podía decir que odiase el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Por otro lado, podía decir que a ella sí la odiaba. La odiaba más de lo que hubiera odiado nada en toda su vida.

Su relación era un secreto. Ninguno de sus amigos sabían sobre ella, a petición de Vriska. Karkat había aceptado al menos hasta que fuese necesario revelarlo. Mientras tanto, tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse.

Finalmente llegó a la colmena, que ella había dejado abierta para él. Ya estaba oscuro fuera y el ambiente cargado le avisaba de que estaba a punto de llover. El viento arreciaba e hizo que Karkat sintiera un leve escalofrío. Abrió la puerta de la colmena de Vriska y entró. Ya había estado allí las suficientes veces como para saber exactamente dónde estaba su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta allí estaba ella, sentada a los pies de la cama, esperándole. Sonrió inocente ladeando la cabeza como si todo estuviera planeado.

-Has tardado mucho…- dijo- Más te vale no hacerme esperar la próxima vez.

Karkat no dijo nada y simplemente cerró la puerta de la habitación de Vriska con pestillo. Estaban encerrados dentro, ya era hora.

Se quitó la mochila y la tiró cerca de la cama de Vriska, caminando enfadado hacia ella y agarrándola del cuello. Karkat la empujó a la cama, gruñendo y haciendo rechinar sus dientes. Apretó fuerte, demasiado, haciendo a Vriska chillar de repente y boquear falta de aire. Con su otra mano, la empujó con fuerza contra la cama.

-Cállate la puta boca. He traído cosas esta vez –fue todo lo que dijo. Entonces, con una sonrisa aflojó la presión de sus dedos, dejándola respirar. El aire inundó de nuevo los pulmones de la chica.

-Bienvenido a casa… cabrón –escupió. Karkat dejó en paz su garganta y la besó. La besó con violencia. La besó con pasión, y ella se lo devolvió. Clavó las uñas en el cuello de él, apretando lo suficiente para dejarle marcas. Karkat se subió del todo a la cama, aprisionando a Vriska y continuando el beso. Su mano se deslizó sobre la camiseta de ella, estrujando sus pechos con fuerza. Gimió, abriendo más su boca para él, cosa que utilizó para meter aún más su lengua en la boca de la chica.

Vriska se retorció bajo él. Su brazo robótico apretaba la pierna de Karkat, clavando los dedos. Estaba segura de que si seguía así le dejaría marca. Sus gemidos se volvieron gruñidos. Gruñiditos de placer, de deseo y necesidad.

Karkat terminó el beso, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus labios que se rompió lentamente.

-Estoy en casa –dijo jadeando. La miró de arriba abajo- Podrías haberte vestido mejor.

Vriska puso los ojos en blanco chasqueando la lengua.

-Esta está bien. Esta camiseta es la que quiero que me jodas esta vez.

Era su camiseta de Escorpio. La que usaba cuando salía con Karkat y sus amigos. Él adoraba la forma en la que la tela abrazaba el delgado cuerpo, la manera en la que mostraba sus curvas a pesar de eso. Era simple. La agarró del cuello de la camiseta tirando de ella para acercársela. Vriska soltó un pequeño gritito. La excitaba lo violento que podía ser. Estaban tan cerca que casi podían rozar sus narices.

-Me das tanto puto asco… -escupió en su cara y ella se limpió- Odio todo tu ser. Tu estúpida cara, tus cuernos, eso de creerte superior a todos los demás, tu forma de zorrear por ahí…

Casi se perdió en su propio hilo de pensamiento, pero volvió a tirar de su cuello otra vez para demostrar que lo decía en serio.

-Dime que eres indigna. Un puto despojo.

Vriska se rio.

-Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad? No te lo creas tanto sólo porque hoy te toque a ti dominar –su expresión se ensombreció- No seas tan presuntuoso.

Karkat se levantó y fue a su mochila, sacando un cuchillo con sierra.

Ahora comenzaría el juego.

Se volvió a colocar sobre ella, paseando lentamente la hoja del cuchillo por su frente, pero sin llegar a cortarla. No. Todavía no. Sólo quería que supiera cómo se sentía sobre su piel. Ella se estremeció.

-Ahí no. Lo van a ver y se van a dar cuenta –dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos. Karkat perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, torciendo sus gafas. Ella abrió la boca y le sacó la lengua. Muy lentamente, Karkat pasó la sierra del cuchillo por su lengua, cortándola. La sangre azul comenzó a brotar desde la herida, cayendo a los lados. Vriska le empujó para besarlo, tomando el control esta vez. Se apartó de repente, picándolo con un beso en la nariz- No vamos a usar el cubo hasta que yo lo diga.

Karkat asintió. La chica le arrebató el cuchillo y le hizo un tajo en el hombro, dejando que saliese su sangre de un brillante rojo caramelo del corte. Él contuvo la respiración apretando los dientes. Sentía perfectamente la quemazón.

Vriska le mostró su lengua, ahora azul por su sangre y dejó que algunas gotitas cayeran sobre las sábanas.

-Pantalones fuera. Ponte de pie –le ordenó- Ahora mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Poco después, Karkat se había deshecho de sus pantalones, quedándose en bóxers.

-Espera… -dijo ella, y pasó lentamente el cuchillo sobre el bulto en los calzoncillos de Karkat. Ya estaba completamente duro y listo para ella. Besó la zona abultada antes de volver a pasar el cuchillo, amenazando con cortarle a pesar de los gruñidos del chico. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

Finalmente, Vriska le bajó los bóxers, dejando al descubierto su tentáculo. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de llevárselo a la boca. Y le dolió. Karkat sabía que con el corte que tenía en la lengua, chupársela iba a ser doloroso para ella. Sonrió de lado y la agarró del pelo abriéndose paso en su garganta. Vriska sintió nauseas y jadeó, apenas capaz de respirar.

_Sí, más… _

Sin lugar a dudas Karkat estaba manchando su tentáculo con la sangre de la lengua de Vriska, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Chúpalo bien… -le ordenó. Vriska asintió obediente y comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza rítmicamente, sintiendo como se retorcía y enroscaba en el interior de su boca. Cerró los ojos y gimió; llevaba toda la semana deseando eso. Podía sentir los dedos de Karkat tirando de su pelo y obligando el movimiento de su cabeza.

Lo adoraba.

-¡Chupa más rápido! –bramó dejando la marca de una bofetada en su mejilla. Ella asintió rápidamente y comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciéndolo gemir y gruñir. Vriska ya sabía _cómo_ le gustaba. Usó su brazo robot para acariciar su ingle y vientre haciéndolo estremecerse ligeramente- Buena chica… -dijo él con un gemido, tironeando de su pelo. Hizo rechinar sus dientes por lo _estúpida_ que estaba. Vriska continuó complaciéndolo con su boca sintiendo las palpitaciones en su interior.

Él sostuvo su cabeza. Miraba absorto como le lamía. Escuchando los lascivos sonidos que estaba haciendo. Después de un rato, Karkat gimió más alto.

-Estoy a punto de… joder… joder, Vriska…

A ella le complacía el hecho de escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con el mismo aliento de placer. Los sonidos húmedos que producían cada vez que Karkat embestía su boca llenaban la habitación. Continuó empujando un poco antes de gemir más alto, deslizándolo fuera sin avisar.

-Ahí viene, abre la puta boca –dijo acariciando su tentáculo. Vriska abrió la boca justo para que el chico disparara una y otra vez sobre ella, manchando su cara y su camiseta. Estaba sorprendida, pero no tanto como la primera vez. Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que Karkat se corría en tal cantidad. El chico apretó su tentáculo, frotando las últimas salpicaduras sobre su cara. Gruñó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, mirándola fijamente- No podrías parecer más un putón.

-Yo también te odio –respondió.

-Déjate la camiseta.

Una sonrisilla se escapó de los labios de la chica y se sentó de rodillas en los pies de la cama. Sentía su camiseta, que todavía estaba húmeda con el material genético de Karkat. Su semen era cálido y pegajoso y se descubrió a sí misma lamiendo los restos de su cara.

-Mi turno –dijo volviendo con él. Se escabulló por detrás y le rodeó el cuello con las manos, tirando de Karkat hacia ella. Susurró en su oreja mientras paseaba la hoja del cuchillo por su pecho- Tienes una puta boca muy grande –dijo- Será mejor que le des un buen uso –llevó la punta a sus labios para enfatizar la frase.

Karkat disfrutaba de la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sujetándolo desde atrás. Era extrañamente calmante, a pesar del cuchillo a punto de hundirse en su boca. Eso le recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que… 

* * *

_Karkat y Vriska estaban hablando. Divirtiéndose y relajados. Aradia los había invitado a todos a su colmena para ver una película y Karkat se estaba divirtiendo realmente. Había llegado con su matesprit, Nepeta Leijon. Vriska había llegado poco después que él, totalmente sola. Estuvo escuchando como ella y Sollux discutían hasta que finalmente se sentó en sofá._

_Después de que todo el mundo se fuese a casa, se sorprendió de que Vriska le hubiera mandado un mensaje:_

_**AG: Karkaaaaaaaat. Por casualidad no estarías ocupado ahora mismo, ¿verdad? ::::)**_

_Había accedido a ir a su colmena y cuando llegó, ella le explicó lo que pasaba. Estaba buscando un kismesis, y Sollux había rechazado su oferta. Karkat se asombró de ver a Vriska tan… ¿decepcionada?; él nunca la había visto triste antes. Le explicó que si le había llamado a su colmena era porque quería hablar con él para proponerle algo similar. Alguien a quien no le importase demasiado si se le contagiaba algo de ella. No le importaba que Karkat supiese lo débil que podía ser, porque ella sabía lo débil que podía ser Karkat._

_A él tampoco le importaba tener un kismesis, los trolls debían llenar los cuatro cuadrantes al fin y al cabo. Ambos lo propusieron como una idea de mutuo beneficio. Así Vriska y Karkat se convirtieron en el kismesis del otro._

_Estrenaron su nuevo romance esa misma noche, y cuando terminaron con la diversión, decidieron los parámetros y maneras de darle más chispa al asunto. Era una fantástica manera de tratar sus frustraciones, y una buena forma de llenar su necesidad por un kismesis. Incluso desde entonces el romance negro de Vriska y Karkat fue como un enorme fuego flameante que no tenía pinta de apagarse en mucho tiempo.  
_

* * *

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Vriska, cuando le metió el cuchillo en la boca.

-¿Estás sordo? Joder.

Karkat le dio un manotazo para apartarla, empujándola sobre el colchón.

-Te he escuchado.

Ella sonrió y se contoneó quitándose los pantalones y tirándolos al suelo. Vriska estaba tumbada en su cama y aún conservaba las salpicaduras del semen de Karkat sobre su cuerpo. También tenía en el pelo y su mirada estaba casi acentuada por ello. Llevaba unas braguitas azules, pero Karkat se sorprendió porque estas estaban adornadas por pequeños cangrejitos rojos.

-No lo pienses demasiado –dijo. Si él hubiera prestado más atención a su cara podría haber visto como se ruborizaba ligeramente- No lo pienses demasiado y ponte a tu puto trabajo ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat se dedico a frotar sobre sus braguitas, preguntándose por qué tenían pequeños cangrejitos. Vriska resopló.

-Quítamelas, estúpido.

Eso le sacó de su ensimismamiento y rápidamente se puso a quitarle las bragas. Ella sonrió.

-Haz un buen trabajo, eh, Kaaaaaaaarkat? –dijo con un cariñoso tono de burla.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, ya planeando como se la iba a devolver después. La noche estaba muy lejos de acabar y tan sólo estaban empezando. Terminó de arrancarle la ropa interior y la arrojó a un lado. Tenía una vista perfecta del Nook de Vriska.

-¿Por qué no te das puta pris…? –empezó ella hasta que Karkat hundió sus dedos dolorosamente en su muslo.

-Calla la puta boca –dijo- Ya voy.

Bajó la cara hasta su Nook y lamió casi con burla las zonas más sensitivas, empezando a mover su lengua. Ella ya estaba mojada, se había dado cuenta. A Vriska le gustaba el dolor más de lo que dejaba entrever, y eso que era una mentirosa estupenda. Comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras Karkat lamía con grandes pasadas y barrió su flequillo hacia atrás agarrándolo del pelo con una sonrisa pícara. Karkat presionó su cara contra el Nook de Vriska, cubriéndolo con una capa de saliva y continúo lamiendo y mordisqueando. La estaba picando, tentándola, y ella lo sabía. Simple estimulación. Tiró de su pelo con fuerza.

-Más rápido –le ordenó. Karkat gruñó e incrementó la velocidad, prácticamente besando su Nook. Vriska se mordió el labio y sujetó la cabeza abajo, soltando el aire- Mmmmmmmm…. Qué bien… -suspiró.

Las manos de Karkat de aferraron a las piernas de Vriska, empujando su cara aún más lejos en el hueco. Ella no podía parar de retorcerse debido a su sensibilidad.

-J-joder… -dijo. Con tan sólo unas cuantas visitas, Karkat ya sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de la chica. Seguía mordisqueando cuando deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Eso la pilló por sorpresa y la dejó sin aliento por unos momentos- Cabrón… -escupió casi con asco.

Él sonrió y comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo de ella, lentamente, mientras continuaba lamiendo. Doblaba el dedo un poco y lo empujaba un poco más profundo cada vez. Vriska intentaba reprimir sus escalofríos, para que no tuviera oportunidad de aprovecharse de esa debilidad.

-Estás bajo mi control aquí también… -dijo Karkat sonriendo. Ella tiró de su pelo.

-Ni de coña –respondió ella suspirando ligeramente- No pares…

Karkat presionó el Nook con la lengua y la empujó dentro, saboreando sus fluidos. Ella sabía, por extraño que pareciese, a arándanos. Y a Karkat le gustaban los arándanos.

-Oh…ohhh… -Vriska gemía mientras Karkat lamía su nook con rapidez. Disfrutaba de su sabor, y nunca objetaba demasiado cuando ella le obligaba a hacer eso. Por su parte Vriska seguía gimiendo y retorciéndose a causa de la lengua de Karkat. Le acarició suavemente el pelo, dejándolo pasar entre sus dedos, con sorprendente cariño. Ambos sabían que esta era la parte más cariñosa de su juego. La menos violenta. Él pensaba que tampoco estaba tan mal.

Vriska dio un par de golpecitos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico y le dijo que parase. La obedeció incorporándose.

-No me quiero correr todavía –dijo con simpleza. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué mierdas importa eso? –preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto que importa! –Escupió- Déjalo… Haz algo más y punto.

La obligó a volver a tumbarse sobre su espalda, presionando con los dedos sobre su cuello.

-He hecho todo eso por ti, puta. No me hagas recordarte quien está a cargo esta puta noche.

Vriska no podía respirar, y a él no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-No te muevas –dijo liberando por fin su garganta. La chica tosió, volviendo a llenar de aire sus pulmones. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hurgando en la mochila que había traído. Sacó otro cuchillo y una cuerda, volviendo donde Vriska de nuevo. Ella le miró sonriendo.

-Oh noooooooo… -se burló- ¿_Qué_ me vas a hacer?

Karkat gruñó enfadado y cortó la larga cuerda en cuatro trozos más pequeños. Vriska alzó una ceja. Poco después, ya estaba atando la última cuerda entre su muñeca y el poste de la cama.

-Esto es nuevo… -dijo ella, atada y expuesta por completo.

Karkat llevó el cuchillo a su pierna y lo deslizó lentamente, anhelando la sangre azul. Ella exhaló y cerró los ojos.

-Si gimes –dijo Karkat-, te cortaré.

Vriska abrió los ojos.

-Si dices algo remotamente parecido a una puta palabra… te cortaré. ¿Lo has pillado? –Vriska sabía lo que le tocaba. Asintió viendo sonreír a Karkat- Buena chica.

Se apartó posicionándose frente a la entrada del nook, con su bulge listo de nuevo. Vriska no se amilanó cuando Karkat se enterró en ella, ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Comenzó a bombear a buen ritmo, dentro y fuera. Mantenía una mano en la pierna de Vriska y con la otra sostenía el cuchillo. Vriska se mordió el labio tratando de permanecer en absoluto silencio. Las ataduras se movían con cada embestida, tirando de sus manos y pies. Karkat sabía como de tosco y bruto le gustaba que fuera y las ataduras no estaban ayudando. Estaba seguro de que gemiría. Sólo tenía que seguir hasta que no pudiera más y lo soltase.

De todas formas, Vriska no podía decir que odiase la vista tampoco. Podía ver sus brazos y piernas inmovilizados, y podía ver a Karkat penetrándola con todo su odio. Podía sentir su Bulge saliendo y entrando en ella, y podía sentir las oleadas de placer moverse por todo su cuerpo como una rápida y odiosa quemazón. Y no pudo evitarlo. Dejó escapar un gemido ronco, y sintió como el cuchillo de Karkat se hundía en su cadera. Apretó los dientes con fuerza aguantando.

-Oh, ¿te duele? –Preguntó con sarna- La próxima vez te cortaré más rápido. Gracias por tu colaboración.

Ella dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y le miró a los ojos. Era un cabrón, eso por descontado. Pero ella tampoco era nadie con derecho a hablar o quejarse de eso. La agresión de Karkat la había puesto aún más cachonda, aunque nunca llegasen a mutilarse el uno al otro.

-Karkat… -murmuró. Él le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

-¿Acaso no te he dicho que cierres la puta boca? –presionó la hoja contra su estómago.

-Te quiero.

Él sonrió y apartó la cuchilla, continuando con las embestidas. Gruñó de placer antes de hablar.

-Que puta mentirosa.


End file.
